Kumogakure Training Room 1 - 2/8/13
Participants Light Ranton, Kohaku Inuzuka, Tsuki Miryuu Training RP LightFang: -Light was walking through the surrounding area of Kumo when he came across the village training field. He tightened his headband and walked over to an armored wood dummy. He would remember how Kaito had told him he needed to stregnthen his hands now that he was getting the basics of the Tiger Palm Style. Light got set up in the stance and locked his eye on the dummy. He started off with quick right palm strike aiming to cross the dummy and hit its right shoulder. Light struck thr rough armor and recoiled a bit. "Wow these things are tougher than a tree..." Light relaxed him self a bit before he started again.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would be walking Kovu around Kumo when we walk into the training area. I would still have the weights that Keyo gave me. It was easier walking and moving around since I've gotten used to them. I would notice a genin training and I would carefully walk to the otherside of the training grounds and I would find some trees."Ok Day 2 of the passing fang" I get on all fours to do the Four Legged Technique and I would jump and spin and aim for the tree but I would lose control and slam into the ground. LightFang: -Light reset himself down in the Tiger Palm style's stance and looked back up at the armored dummy. He drew his hands up to let out a quick 2 strike combo. The first being a left straight palm to the chest plate of the dummy. This made a loud ringing noise as his hand crashed against the plating of the armor. The second strike would be a right hook palm strike. This attack would strike across the exposed wooden face of the armor dummy. Light would then look down at his handsthat were wrapped previously by Kova. He could see them getting red as blood was forming under the wraps again."That aint good.. Where's Kova when i need em.."- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would get right back up and walk over to the beginining point and get on all fours again and jump and spin."Passing Fang" I would say as my body becomes like a spinning tornado but I would fail to hit my target and i would slam into the rocks. I would dust myself off and walk back to the starting point."Why am I having such a hard time with this" I would say as I would jump and spin this time i would have a little success I would hit a tree thats a little closer to the actual target. LightFang: -Light would pull his hands back up into his Tiger palm stance. "Can't let a little blood stop me." He would use his right hand to perform a downward chop on the left side of the dummy. This attack wouldnt do much to the dummy but had the force to injure the movements of another genin's left arm. He would follow this by tucking his right arm back in and spinning on the ball of his left foot. he would make a full 360 spin and towards the end of it he would extend his right elbow. This would throw his elbow crashing into the chest plate of the armored dummy. The combined force of the elbow and the full spin gave this attack enough force to crack the armor of the dummy. This also would skin his elbow and it would be getting a bright red as the blood built up under the layer of skin that was torn away."Guess i pushed it a little to much again.. Hehe oh well."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~as she walked quietly towards the training grounds, Tsuki Miryuu turned her head from side to side taking in every detail of the place. She then heard the sounds made by other ninja training and that made her interested. "Wow, i really cant believe that Im taking this path..." she thought to herself. She saw one ninja busy over a dummy and was caught with the skills the student was displaying that she didnt notice that she was already staring at him at a distance of about two meters.~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would watch as the second tree would fall down making a huge crash." Well wrong tree but hell its still a target" I would say as I would jump back and quickly smell blood."Huh blood-looks at my hands and sees that they are slightly torn- oh well" I would say quickly bandaging up my wounds and I would continue. I would jump and spin and finally smash the right tree but the thing is I can't stop. I would be spinning towards a big cliff above one of the ninja's positions. LightFang: -Light would turn catch a glimpse of another person standing behind him. He would quickly turn around to face them. He saw what looked like the girl Kaito instructed him to help along in her training. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the assignment Kaito had given him and looked it over. "Tsuki Miryuu?.. Thats you right?" He would pause a moment to see if she would respond and then say, "Kaito-Sensei has entrusted me to tell you about how you should be training." He would show her the official note stamped with the jounin seal. "Seem he wants you to do some physical strengthening routines. Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, that kind of stuff." He would look over the girl she didn't seem to have much muscle mass but she was tall for her age. "So what do you wanna start with?"- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~Tsuki was quite surprised as the ninja turned around to face her. "uhm..Yes that's me" She aswered him. She then looked carefully to the note shown to her her big blue eyes scanning it. "Physical exercises...as expected" she thought. She then faced the boy and smiled politely. "Well i would want to do the least tiring if you may. But first, would you mind if i ask what your name is?" Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would smash into the big cliff and be falling but I would quickly act I would dig my claws into the cliff and stop my falling and part of the cliff would start to fall."Ok this is my real test" I would jump up and spin using the Passing Fang to destroy the big part of the cliff that was falling and it would break into pieces and I would use that as my advantage to do more training and I would jump and continue using passing fang making the pieces of rock into smaller and smaller pieces. I would then land in hte area where there were two ninja. LightFang: -Light laughed at her choice. She didn't seem to keen on training herself physically. "Well then lets get started. Come this way." Light would seem to have ignored her asking his name as he lead Tsuki off to a open space in the field with a small cliff over hanging it. "Alright train here, start with push ups." Light would climb onto the cliff and sit on the edge looking down at Tsuki as she was to begin her training. He would then grab out a sandwhich his mother made him before he had left for training and took a bite of it crumbs falling onto his pants. He made sure to keep his eye on Tsuki to make sure she trained hard.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She find it a bit annoying seeing him laugh as she cant think of anything funny about what she said and about asking for his name. "Is there anything funny about conserving energy by doing the less tiring things first?" She taught to herself. She followed quietly as she fixed her eyes on him. "Ok its fine if your name is top secret" she said to herself noticing that he ignored her question. She felt a cold breeze sweep onto her face as they reached the field which made her shoulder length hair sway with it and that made her relaxed a little. She was thinking of doing pull-ups first but never mind.She then positioned her self for the push-ups. Her palms apart from each other slightly wider than shoulder width, pressing the ground. 1...2...10...11...and so on...as she reached her 20th, She was beginning to catch up with her breath.~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would land and then I would quickly find an area with some boulders and some trees."Ok this time I won't screw up" I would say as I get in my stance and jump and use the passing fang I would spin at exactly 20 mph and instead of having my eyes open I would have my eyes closed and I would tunnel into the ground. I would get up and dust myself off and cough a little blood and I would get back to the starting point and try again. This time I would have my eyes open to see where I was heading. I would tunnel into 5 boulders before losing my speed but still my body was traveling at 20 mph and my body would slam into the tree and I would be knocked out for 5 minutes. LightFang: -Light bit into his sandwich once more tasting the tanginess of the mayonnaise in each bite. "Mother always went over board on the mayo..", Light would think to himself. He look down at the young girl about his age as she pushed through to twenty push ups. "Well she shows promise i guesss", he thought again, "maybe this won't be so bad."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~As soon as she had made 50 push-ups, she knew she was already running out of air and needs to rest for a while. She was fully aware of her clan's poor stamina. She felt a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead onto the grass as she exhaled before stopping. She then knelt and looked up at him, her chest heaving up and down. "how many push-ups are required?" She asked~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would wake up to Kovu licking my face."Hey bud" I would say as I would scratch behind his ears and get up."Thanks for waking me but I've still got to perfect this jutsu" I would say to Kovu as I would walk another destination with more trees and less boulders. I would get on all fours and jump feeling slight pain on my back from landing on it and this time when I do passing fang i would be going 30 mph and I would smash into all 5 trees and they would fall to the ground and I would then I would land into the water cushioning my landing. LightFang: -Light looked down at Tsuki who seemed to have finally collapsed. She asked him how many she needed to do and Light smirked since he wasn't told how many to make her do. "Well till you can't do any more. I think your there." Light would start swaying his feet alternatively. "Now then how bout you do some sit-ups" He hadn't given her more then 2 minutes to rest before he told her to move to the next exercise.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~"Very well then" she said ignoring his smirk as she again positioned herself to do sit ups despite her being tired still from the push ups. "well, i expected this in training. These are the basics so complaints shouldnt really be coming out of my mouth" she thought to herself. She looked up at the blue sky with a smile curling from her small lips as she inhaled deeply. Pulling her body up to her knees as began doing sit-ups. She tried to forget her weariness by focusing her eyes on her knees and envisioning herself as a skillfull and powerful ninja. Pretending was one of her secret habits and does help her a lot on certain situations. She didnt notice that she already performed 30 push ups and she lost count when the weariness slowly crept on her senses again.~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would quickly get out of the water and take off my shirt revealing my abs but I would quickly walk and grab my bag and I pull out my black shirt and the wrappings that go with it. I would lay the other shirt out to dry and I would wrap my arms with the wraps that go with my shirt. I would then put my bag to the side and I would feel hungry and I would pull out a bag of BBQ chips that I brought from home and I would sit down with Kovu and offer him some and he accepted. I would finish the bag of chips and I would put them in my bag and I would get up and go to another part of the training grounds and I would get on all fours and jump and spin using the passing fang and I would smash 3 trees and they would fall behind me. I would be spinning at 30 mph again and this time I would continue spinning and I would smash into some training dummies at the training field before finally stopping after smashing one more tree. LightFang: -Light watched as she powered through the sit ups despite how obviously tired she was. He admired this perseverence she seemed to have as she kept going. When she hit 30 Light spoke out, " Alright, I think thats enough for today. You should prolly get some rest." Light would drop off the cliff and strart walking away from her. "Oh yea, btw I'm Light Ranton, and were on the same squad." He said without looking back as he left going home to get to bed.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She stopped involuntarily as she heard his voice. Her brain snapping back to reality as she stared at his back as he dropped off the cliff, her arms still crossed upon her chest. She then slowly stood up and stepped a few steps forward while tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her smile widens as he finished talking. "Thank you for today Light-san! " she yelled at him while waving. She then started her way towards her home. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: After smashing the last tree I would realize that my body is sore from training and I would go to pick up my shirt which has dried and I picked up my bag and called to Kovu who came straight away and I would put my bag on my back and pick up Kovu and put him on my head and we would start heading home for some much needed rest. Kovu would fall asleep on my head.